


Scolding

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She tried, when awake, not to think about what was worse-
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Scolding

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'itch'

There was a particularly miserable scrape on her arm that itched beneath its bandages. Already her brother had smacked her hand once, as if she was a child, when she'd been idly scratching at it.

Michalis had gone to find them food, though, leaving Minerva to herself and the bed, drifting in and out of sleep and trying to ignore the itching.

She tried, when awake, not to think about what was worse- her injuries or that Michalis had needed to rise from the dead to rescue her... She'd been scolded, her hand smacked...

And cared for just the same.


End file.
